Just Looking For A Little Excitement
by LoPar
Summary: Firefighter Santana Lopez is just looking for a little excitement in her life. Enter Brittany Pierce. Santana rescued Brittany, but it seems that Brittany is doing the real saving.


**I KNOW I KNOW! I should be finishing my other stories, but I was in a slump and I just got really ****excited ****about this plot so I had to write it! Fear not, I actually have this story all mapped out, I thoroughly planned this time. It's going to be 10 chapters, so it'll be easy for me to get through. And I promise I will continue and finish my other stories, I just needed to get the creative juices flowing again. **

**Also, this is not a Brettana story, so its going to be different, potentially not that different*wink wink* from my other stories. I really hope you guys enjoy, because I'm super pumped about it! Check for AN at bottom!**

***I don't own glee or Fox or blah blah blah* **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is a little excitement in my life to much to ask for?" Santana said to no one in particular as she made her way down the ladder with an angry orange cat tucked under her arm. This was the third time this month she had been called to "rescue" this particular cat from a tree, and it was starting to get to her. Much like herself, she figured this cat wasn't very fond of people and used the tall ass tree as an escape. Right about now she wishes she could find a tree for her to run off to.

"….Mrs. Gregory, we've been over this. You really shouldn't let Poncho outside." Lieutenant Schuster was saying to the elderly women as Santana handed the cat over, but not without getting hissed at. All she could do was roll her eyes.

"Taxpayers money hard at work, ay Lopez?" Puck, her fellow firefighter, laughed from his perch on top of the fire engine, which was rewarded with another eye roll.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and put the ladder away, Fuckerman." She was not in the mood to deal with the douche with a mohawk today. She was near the end of her shift and just wanted to get through the rest of it without having to use what little brainpower she had left coming up with witty remarks to jab Puck with. For having absolutely no fire calls, her shift had been exhausting. There was a lazyboy recliner back at the firehouse with her name on it after all. That's what one gets for being Firehouse 69's firefighter of the month. Santana let out a sigh as she thought about how boring her life was.

"Good work Santana." Will Schuster said as he patted her on the back before moving to his Cincinnati Fire issued red Chevy.

_One day that'll be mine. _Santana thought with another sigh as she climbed into the back of the fire engine.

The ride back to the Firehouse led Santana to thinking about just how lackluster her day, her life in fact, had been thus far. Santana had always sought adventure, and she thought she had found it when she had enrolled in the fire academy three years ago. Sure, she had gotten her degree in Communications, but that was just to please her overbearing mother. The Fire Academy was great, and not just because Santana excelled in every aspect of it. She liked the camaraderie that came along with being a firefighter. No one discriminated against you if they were confident in your ability to save lives. Santana had craved that type of acceptance her whole life and she found it. But she was starting to question if her utter boredom was really worth it.

"Uh, Santana, you going to get out?" Finn, the engineer said as Santana was startled out of her daydream. She looked around and realized they had already parked in the garage and the boys were already unloading their gear.

Santana flipped off a smirking Puck as she hopped out of the engine and made her way into the quasi-living room they had in the firehouse and plopped down on her recliner with yet another sigh.

"Oh how tough you life must be! Big, bad, firefighter saving the felines of Cincinnati! Heaven forbid you might actually have to put out something bigger than a brush fire!" The resident paramedic Quinn Fabray said with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'll have you know Dr. Douche, that saving cats has gotten my this recliner three months in a row!" Santana jokingly, and halfheartedly, responded.

"A regular pussy whisperer you are." Quinn chuckled at her own joke as she sat down on the couch next to the recliner.

"Lopez wishes!" Puck said as he joined Quinn on the uncomfortable couch. They had all guessed that the couch was older than the firehouse itself.

"Oh fuck you Puckerman." Santana countered.

"I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you Lezpez. Get all up on Puckasaurus" Puck replied.

"Gross." Santana gagged.

"Okay kids, that enough. I'm going to lose my appetite." Quinn said as she flipped through the food delivery pamphlets.

"You know what I'm losing? I'm losing my damn mind! We haven't had at least one remotely cool call in like months! I don't even think I produce adrenaline anymore!" Puck complained as he flipped through the channels.

"I heard that!" Santana agreed. It was comforting to know she wasn't the only one slowly going insane.

"We're firefighters for Christ's sake-" Santana started to rant.

"Watch your language!" Quinn interrupted.

"Sorry Lucy-" Santana smirked, earning a glare from the paramedic. "- but shouldn't we be out saving lives? Doing badass things? I mean come on! I'm just looking for a little adventure!"

Just as Santana finished her sentence the alarm rang and the intercom went off.

"3-Alarm house fire, requesting Engine 15, Engine 16 and Ambulance 3…"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Puck shouted as he darted to the garage followed by Santana and Quinn.

Lieutenant Schuster led the way down a gravel rode in his truck followed by the two fire engines and the ambulance as a huge house came into view. There were massive amounts of black smoke coming from the roof, effectively getting Santana's blood pumping.

As they truck with Santana pulled up in front of the house Schuster was busy giving orders.

"Groundskeeper called 911. He heard an explosion and then smelt smoke followed by flames. Two residents are inside. Puck and Santana you take front door, make your way upstairs…" Schuster said.

That's all Santana needed to hear before she was grabbing an axe and double-checking her oxygen mask. This is what Santana was made for, both figuratively and literally. She had the ability to stay calm even in pressure situations, and her small frame but man-like strength made her perfect for searching burning buildings. She could fit where her fellow firefighters couldn't.

When she was confident with her equipment she put her mask on and gave a thumbs up to Puck. He could be a real ass but Santana trusted no one more with her life than him.

As they made their way through the lower half of the house they met up with Dave Karofsky and Mike Chang, who had entered through the back. As they made there way into the kitchen they were unfortunately met with the remains of someone. Santana couldn't make out any features as the body was pretty mangled. Surveying the scene Santana guessed that the stove had been the source of the explosion, hence the brutality of the damage to the body.

They had little time to stand around and speculate the explosion however because the fire was still raging and it was very possible there could be another gas explosion. Mike and Karofsky lifted the body and made there way back outside as Santana and Puck continued their search of the house. They had cleared most of the house when they came across the second body.

It was a blonde woman; she wasn't burned but looked as if the explosion from the kitchen had sent shrapnel up through the bedroom floor, if the giant hole was anything to go by. Puck quickly checked for a pulse but gave Santana a thumbs down and then signaled for them to make their way out with the woman in tow. The smoke was making it increasingly hard to see and the temperature in the room was rising, indicating the flames were headed their way. Just as Santana was about to follow Puck, who had the woman in a fireman's carry, something made her stop. She wasn't sure what it was but it made her survey the room once more. It was then that she noticed a door slightly cracked.

She didn't think it was anything, after all the groundskeeper did said there were only two people in the house, so she didn't bother to tell Puck to wait. As she got closer to the door, however, her gut got tighter. Santana liked to think she had remarkable instincts and she was not disappointed. As she opened the door fully immediately laid eyes upon a figure curled up in a bathtub. The smoke was flowing in at this point so she quickly scrambled to the figure. As she got closer she could see that it was another blonde woman, this one looked younger though. The blonde girl had her eyes squeezed shut, but Santana could see the labored intake of breath.

"Miss, I'm a firefighter and I'm going to get you out of here!" Santana called out, hoping the girl was conscious.

The girls eyes popped wide open at the sound of Santana's voice and God they were beautiful. Probably the most beautiful blue eyes Santana had ever seen.

The girls nodding broke Santana out of her gaze and quickly back into "savior" mode. Santana made her way over to the tub, noting there was no water in it and the girl was completely clothed, but the smoke had started to take the color out of her bright yellow shirt.

"Can you walk?" Santana asked the girl, but as the blonde tried to reply she started coughing. These prompted Santana to take one big intake of breath and then remove her oxygen mask and place it on the woman. Knowing she was running out of time Santana quickly lifted the girl bridal style into her arms and made her way towards the stairs. Just as Santana had reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a creaking noise. Not even needing to look up Santana quickly lowered the woman to the floor and laid down on top of her, shielding her from a beam that landed just centimeters away.

Santana herself started coughing as she gathered the semi-unconscious woman back in her arms and towards a sliver of daylight peeking out through all the smoke.

"QUINN! I NEED A STRETCHER!" Santana half roared half coughed out as she made her way out of the house and down the porch.

Being her ever-efficient self, Quinn was already there.

"Found her huddled in an upstairs bathtub, she's in an out of consciousness, heavy smoke inhalation. " Santana rambled off as she lowered the woman onto a gurney, taking her mask off as Quinn's partner Tina replaced it with standard oxygen mask.

"Jesus Santana! I thought you were dead! Don't do that sh-" Puck started as he approached the Latina, actually sounding concerned, but was interrupted by Santana's putting a hand up.

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll talk later. For now I'm going to the hospital with this woman." Santana stated as she helped Quinn and Tina lift the gurney into the ambulance.

"Do you know her?" Puck questioned. He had never known Santana to actually ride with a victim to the hospital. Usually she didn't even ask how someone she had saved was doing.

"No…but, I just feel like I need to help her somehow, I don't know…just cover for me with Schuster, please?" Santana pleaded as she looked down at the blonde, who was at the moment unconscious.

"Yeah, yeah you owe me Lopez!" Puck said as he closed the back of the ambulance and signaled for Tina to drive away sirens blasting.

Santana wasn't much help to Quinn on the way to the hospital. In fact, she wasn't much help at all. She just sat there in the back of the ambulance holding the blonde woman's hand, and for the life of her she just couldn't figure out why.

Why was she so drawn to the beautiful woman? Even with soot on her face she was the most beautiful thing Santana had ever seen. She didn't know why, but she knew she would do anything for this woman. She didn't know her name, or where she was from or how she ended up in a bathtub at one of the most intense fires had seen in years, but she knew she needed to help this woman. She wouldn't find out until shortly later on what exact help she would willingly give.

As Tina pulled up to the emergency bay, Santana helped Quinn pull the gurney out and explained to the doctors the circumstances surrounding the blonde. As the doctors took the woman away, Santana was reluctantly held back to fill out paperwork with the promise that she could see the blonde when doctors had checked her out. Santana pouted as she stood and filled out the incident report on the nurse's station, and only smiled when Quinn approached her with a cup of coffee.

Just as Santana was about to take a sip of the much-needed coffee a nurse came by and handed Santana a piece of paper.

"This is the name and information of the woman you brought it, be sure to put it in your report." The older woman said.

Santana looked down at the information, smiling as she finally could put a name to that beautiful face.

Quinn leaned over and looked at the paper.

"Brittany Pierce… huh, she looks younger than twenty-five." Quinn thought aloud.

Santana just smiled.

Quinn finished the rest of her coffee and patted Santana on the back, saying a small goodbye but not before getting one last jab at her friend.

"Did you get enough excitement for one day, Santana?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

Santana looked at Quinn and smirked, "I think the excitement is just starting. "

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Quick Question: Should I make this G!P Santana? *****spoiler* I cant make it G!P Britt for the sake of the plot, you'll see why ;)**


End file.
